


Неплохой кадр

by Nemhain



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain





	Неплохой кадр

\- Такаба, мы «поиграемся»? – можно подумать, что если он скажет «нет», это их остановит. Хорошо хоть спросили. Фотограф махнул рукой и вернулся к съемке.

Его жутко раздражала привычка друзей лазить по чужим мобильникам. Но факт его неприязни этого безобразия не отменял. По этой причине он уже давно не сохранял никаких смс, а в записной книжке были только лаконичные и строгие «имя, фамилия, телефон» и никаких прозвищ. В игры же в трубке он в принципе не играл. Но в галерее, конечно, царил бардак: всё от порнографических гифов до неудачных кадров, которые могли бы стать произведением искусства, если бы у него тогда был под рукой фотоаппарат. Но если он ещё мог понять интерес парней к этому барахлу, то что интересного там находили девушки? Ну уж точно не голых баб и скучные фотки.

Поэтому вопль Юйко «Какой милый!» едва не обернулся плачевными последствиями: Такаба едва не выронил фотоаппарат.

\- Что такое? – поинтересовался он, сигналя моделям короткий перекур и отходя к веселой компании.

\- Ты такой милый! – Юйко повисла на нем.

\- Нарциссизмом страдаешь? – ехидно поинтересовался Тоши. – Хотя при всём при том удивляюсь, как ты смог такой кадр этим, - он помахал мобильником, - сделать, да ещё с таким ракурсом.

\- Да покажи ты! – Такаба рассерженно выхватил свою трубку из рук приятеля, предвкушая что-то неожиданное.

Да уж, ракурс был тот ещё. И, может быть, он был даже мил. Все мы милы, когда спим зубами к стенке. Ну или просто спим. Такаба полминуты вглядывался в своё расслабленное открытое лицо, тонкие руки, плавные изгибы тела и дорожку едва заметных засосов на правой стороне торса, уходящую под простыню, а потом истерично принялся искать в записной книжке номер этого... этого!.. Черт возьми, он небось сейчас на это любуется! Видно, что фотка другого размера, вон края выступают!

\- Асами! – по съемочной площадке вопль промчался со скоростью тайфуна. – Я тебя убью, извращенец несчастный!

\- Ну-ну… - спокойное и безразличное.

\- Ты… - прошипел Такаба в трубку. Можно подумать, и правда счастье Рюичи, что он сейчас на другом конце провода, а не в этой комнате.

\- Мне всегда говорили, что фотограф я посредственный. Но, судя по твоей бурной реакции, - насмешка, наконец, мелькнула в голосе Асами, - этот кадр вышел очень неплохим…


End file.
